novagemfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Resources
Progress. Pretty pictures to be added later. It's been raining outside off and on for 3 days now. AL'BADARA A hot and dry Majatran desert nation consisting of two islands. Little arable land & politically manipulated oil fields. -OIL -ARMS MANUFACTURE -OPIUM ALDEGAR An equatorial nation of tropical rainforest, giving way to desert & high peaks. 5th wealthiest nation in Terra, with high exports and even higher corruption. -COFFEE -TOURISM -BANANAS ALDURIA A cool Southern nation with absolutely no economic/geographic information available on either the new or old Wiki, nor the Nation page itself. So I pieced this together based on Alduria's French culture and geographic area. -WINE -BEEF -SHIP-BUILDING ALORIA A humid Northern nation with varied geography and many industries. Very robust Wiki & In-Game discussion of Geography/Economy, I gotta say. -MANUFACTURED STEEL PRODUCTS (Automobiles, Industrial parts, etc.) -WHEAT -CULTURAL EXPORTS (Films, Origin of Rock N' Roll) HUTORI Climate in accord with the IRL 45th Parallel North, cold marshes and mountains feed valleys and fertile plains.High levels of pollution severly limit arable land and destroyed many fish hatcheries. -INTERNATIONAL BANKING -GMO POLLUTION-RESISTANT CORN -FURS BALTUSIA Landlocked, mostly flat nation of man-made deep soil irrigation systems. These expansive vegetable farms surround centralized and wealthy urban populations -COMPUTER & COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY (Laptops & Cellphones N' Such) -VARIOUS VEGETABLES -TEXTILES - BALTUSIAN BLUE JEANS BARMENIA An alpine nation with expansive coastlines and cats, bees, and plenty of things to scratch and places to sleep. -HONEY -BARMENIAN MEAD -PHARMACEUTICALS (Catnip-derived Pain Medication) BEITEYNU There are many different unrelated and mostly-empty Wikis on Beiteynu, and no geographic information. It is an equatorial nation with ocean access on one side and close borders with two culturally different nations. Therefore, I've modeled its resources on a mix of Israel & Chile. -DIAMONDS -WINE -TOURISM BELUZIA Unknown geography but detailed economic/industrial/corporate information. -CULTURAL EXPORTS -MANUFACTURED STEEL PRODUCTS -CANNED GOODS CILDANIA A hot, dry, mountainious island nation in the Majatra. -OIL -TITANIUM -ARMS MANUFACTURE COBURA A cool, rainy nation of mountainous alpine, expansive forests, and fertile grasslands. An economic superpower and wealthiest/most developed nation in Terra with highly advanced industrial areas outside large expanses of rural farming communities. -MANUFACTURED STEEL PRODUCTS -COMPUTER & COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY -WHEAT DARNUSSIA A mild nation of 2/3rds mainland, 1/3rd island chain. Highly mountainious and hilly lands, with little flatland and overharvested forests. Developed manucaturing, but relies upon imports for most food. An amazingly detailed Wiki, really, gosh. -MANUFACTURED STEEL PRODUCTS (Red Stad steel among highest quality in Terra) -COAL -SHIP-BUILDING DAVOSTAN A nation of wildly varying temperatures, very hot & humid summers giving way to cold, oppressive winters. Dry and mountainous with much ocean access. -MANUFACTURED STEEL PRODUCTS (Automotive industry established under Satanic Republicans Death Race era) -INDUSTRIAL CHEMICAL MANUFACTURE -WHALING DOLGAVA No geographic or economic information available. Presumably a cool forest/apline nation of Fjords. DORVIK DRANLAND DUNDORF EGELION -HEMP -WHALING PRODUCTS -LUMBER PRODUCTS ENDRALON GADURIOS HULSTRIA IKRADON INDRALA JAKANIA -Coltan JELBANIA KAFURISTAN KALISTAN KANJOR KAZULIA KEYMON A tiny single-island nation of Maddog, the smallest nation of Terra in terms of size & population. Contains few natural resources. As such, it relies upon its culutural resource of famous Keymon Neutrality. -INTERNATIONAL BANKING -TOURISM (Gambling) -COAL KIRLAWA KUNDRATI LIKATONIA 2nd wealthiest and most developed nation, LODAMUN LOURENNAIS LUTHORI 3rd wealthiest economic superpower, MALIVIA MORDUSIA KIZENIA VORONA PONTESI QUANZAR RILANDOR RUTANIA SARIDAN SEKOWO SELUCIA SOLENTIA 4th wealthiest economic superpower TALMORIA TELAMON TRIGUNIA -ARMS MANUFACTURE TUKARALI VALRUZIA VANUKU -OIL -FISH -ALUMINUM KALOPIA ZARDUGAL A coastal Majatran nation of hot, dry summers and cold, snowy winters. Cooler and more forested than other Majatran due to inland mountain ranges. -OIL PRODUCTS -CANNED GOODS -COMPUTER & COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY (An offshoot of their seemingly highly-advanced military technology)